the_fnaf_ultimate_custom_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxy
Foxy is an antagonist from Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a returning character for the Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Body Appearance "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S Graphic designed animatronic bipedal red fox, Foxy The Pirate, wearing eye patch, brown tattered shorts, and hooked right hand" Foxy is a bipedal red animatronic fox, with lighter accents on him. His face features contain a muzzle, with a black nose, has pointed teeth sporting on the jaw, his eyes contain dark-red eyelids, white scleras, yellow irises, and white pupils, he also has ears portraying a fox. His body features contain a plain stomach. He has a black eye patch on his right eye and has a hook in his right hand. Overall, his body does show his inner endoskeleton wiring in it, from its stomach, lower legs, feet, and his left hand, portraying a decommissioned animatronic, it may be possible that he might be a "child-friendly" robot when he was not as damaged. Game Appearances * Five Nights at Freddy's ''' ** As Himself, Foxy * '''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ** As Mangle, a counterpart. ** As Withered Foxy, a counterpart. * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ** As Phantom Foxy, a counterpart. * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 ** '''As Nightmare Foxy, a counterpart. * '''FNaF World ** '''As Every Counterpart (1-4), Adventure versions and Funtime Foxy ** As Lolbit, a counterpart * '''Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location ** '''As Funtime Foxy, a counterpart ** As Lolbit, a counterpart * '''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator ** '''As Rockstar Foxy, a counterpart * '''Ultimate Custom Night ** As himself. Behavior "He inhabits Pirate's Cove along with Bonnie, and while you shouldn't view Pirate's Cove when Bonnie is active, it's a necessity when Foxy is. Foxy will gradually make his exit if you don't check on him regularly, and once he's out, there's no way to make him go back. He also has a new trick up his sleeve to get into your office: he gets in piece by piece. He will find any vulnerability in your office and slip in chunks of himself (arms, legs, head, torso) through any open vent or open door, until all of his fragments are inside. Once there, he will wait for you to pull up your monitor before putting himself back together and jumpscaring you. He sometimes will not attack if you have the camera on Pirate's Cove and his figure is on the desk." Dialogue Trivia * Foxy, along with Phone Guy and Nightmare Freddy, had an April Fools joke description, being: "He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter." ** This is a reference to an old theory that expressed the idea of Foxy being a good guy. ** Foxy's April Fools mechanic might have inspired Rockstar Foxy's mechanic, but with some changes. Gallery Foxy_Jumpscare.gif|Foxy's Jumpscare 1382.png|Foxy's Pirate's Cove first stage 1381.png|Ditto, but its the second stage 1434.png|Ditto, but its the third stage 1430.png|Ditto, but its fourth and final stage, before Foxy comes to your office 1377.png|Foxy's figurine when on the table.This also is Foxy's full mugshot 1464.png|Foxy's left arm, when on the office 1465.png|Foxy's right arm, when on the office 1466.png|Foxy's torso, when on the office 1467.png|Foxy's legs, when on the office 1469.png|thumb|Foxy's head, when inside the office Category:FNaF 1 Category:Animatronic Category:Characters Category:Foxy Category:Male Category:Speaking Category:Chica